A Reunion
by amlost
Summary: After returning from the island, something will bring the survivors back together. Jake
1. Pancakes and Celebrations

A Reunion

Kate awoke to the sound of a car horn outside the bedroom window. She sighed. It felt so good to just lie in bed. A nice soft bed was something that Kate did not take for granted. Even before the plane crash, she used to sleep on sidewalks.

They had returned from the island a week ago, after being there for almost 2 years. It was an absolute miracle that they were found after all that time. Many things had happened over the 2 years on the island, both good and bad. Claire had given birth to a beautiful baby boy, James. Several romances formed, including Claire and Charlie, and Jack and Kate. People began to work together on the island, forming a small community. The hardest thing about being on the island, was having to leave, and say goodbye.

The day they were rescued was a day for both celebration, and tears. The survivors had become so close that saying goodbye would be one of the hardest things that they would ever have to do.

For Kate, however, her memories of being rescued were far different. She had walked off the boat with Jack, never wanting to let go of his hand. When she was taken away by the police she was devastated. After reviewing her case several times, the police came to the conclusion that Kate was innocent, and let her go.

Shaking the memories of the police out of her head, Kate got out of bed and headed downstairs. The smell of pancakes led her to the kitchen, where she found Jack.

"Good-morning sleepy head." he called when he saw her walk in.

"Well here's something that you don't often see," replied Kate. "Jack, slaving over a stove!"

"Well I thought I would cook you something. Kind of like a celebration breakfast."

Kate knew what he meant. They had something to celebrate about. She glanced down at the brand new engagement ring on her left hand. She smiled.

"Well who said that I even like pancakes Jack?" she replied.

He laughed. "It's better than boar and mangoes though right?"

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. After kissing him she said, "Mrs. Shepard, I like the sounds of that."

"Me too."

Authors note Okay I know that was really lovey dovey but the story is gonna change as time goes by. And a big twist is to come. Keep reading and REVIEW!

NEXT TIME Wedding plans are being made, but come to a halt when some shocking news brought forward. Kate's past begins to haunt her.


	2. Rudely Interrupted

Hey, thanks for reviewing. Things are going to start to get interesting in this chapter. I hope you like it!

* * *

A Reunion.

Chapter 2- Rudely Interrupted

* * *

A flash of lightning lit up the darkened room. Kate and Jack sat silently on the couch watching the 6 o'clock news. They decided that it would be better to stay in tonight because of the storm. Kate sat with Jack's arms around her. Her favourite place to be.

"So what do you think about a summer wedding," Jack asked.

"Sounds good to me. I've always loved summer." Kate replied. "We should invite everyone from the island. I'm starting to miss them."

"I know what you mean," said Jack. "It will be nice to see them again."

Kate started to think about the other castaways. They had all grown so close, and Kate missed them. She missed Charlie's great jokes, Claire's loving spirit, Hurly's broad imagination...she even missed Sawyer and his sarcastic remarks.

The news returned from commercials, and awoke Kate from her thoughts. Normally she didn't pay that much attention to the news. It was always something boring to do with politics of something. But tonight it was different. She listened closely.

"Hello I am Lea Parker with Breaking News," the reporter was saying. "This just in, a plane has crashed on it's way from Australia to Los Angles. The rescue teams have located the site of the crash. It seems that this plane has crashed on the exact same island that fight 815 crashed on two years ago. The survivors of that crash were just located last week. Rescue teams are doing their best to find survivors. We will have more on this story tonight on the 11 o'clock news. Now back to you, Jerry." Jack turned off the t.v.

Jack and Kate sat, not saying a word, starring at the black t.v. screen. There were no words to describe the thoughts running through their minds.

Finally, Jack spoke. "Did I hear that right?" He looked at Kate.

"Ya," she replied."That's weird."

"A little too weird." Jack said. "Maybe it's just-" the phone rang and interrupted Jack.

Kate started to reach for the phone, but Jack beat her to it.

"Hello?" Jack answered.

"Hello Mr. Shepard?" said the caller."I'm Harold Thompson, a detective down at the Los Angles Police station. I don't know if you have heard about the recent pane crash?"

"Yes I have actually," Jack replied.

"Well we're contacting all survivors of the plane you were on. There is going to be a meeting down here at the station tomorrow night. We would really appreciate if you could come."

"I don't understand," Jack said. "Why do you need to speak to us?"

"Well, its complicated really. I can't tell you much now, not until we get our facts straight. I really need to make a few more calls. Just make sure you are at the Los Angles Police station at 7 tomorrow evening for the meeting. The rest of the survivors have the same questions as you do, so we will answer them then, okay?

"Alright I'll see you then." Jack hung up, and Turned to Kate.

"Who was it?" she asked. She noticed that Jack looked worried. This scared her.

Jack explained to her about the meeting.

"Well," she concluded. "It sounds pretty important."

"Ya, I agree. I just have a funny feeling, you know?" Jack said. "There's defiantly something weird about that island...and this just makes it even weirder."

* * *

THANKS FOR READING! And thanks for the reviews! 

NEXT TIME— The survivors are reunited, but the happiness soon fades away when they are told the truth about the recent crash. What can they do to help? It won't be easy.


	3. So We Meet Again

thanks so much for reviewing. I hope you like this story.

IMPORTANTEthan is not dead in this story. he still kidnapped Charlie and Claire...but he is not dead.

* * *

A Reunion

Chapter 3- So We Meet Again

* * *

Kate rolled down the window of Jack's Ford SUV. She loved the feeling of the wind through her hair. She looked over at Jack. He was a good driver, paying close attention to his surroundings.

They were on their way downtown for the meeting. Jack had gotten off work early that day, giving them enough time to get there. It was exciting. They were going to get to see all of their friends from the island. Kate was also nervous. They all saw her being taken away by police the day they were rescued. What would they think of her now? Even though she is innocent, their feelings for her would change.

"So who do you think will be there?" Kate asked Jack.

"Well I think that everyone will." Jack answered, keeping his eyes on the road. "This meeting seems pretty important. I don't think that anyone would want to miss it."

"Even Sawyer?" she asked.

He laughed. "Why, do you miss him?"

"Very funny." she said. "You know that I never liked him."

"Yes I know. I was just kidding."

"So do you think he will be there?" she asked looking at Jack.

"I don't know Kate, he's a very unpredictable man. Who knows? He could be all the way across the country right now."

They arrived at the police station, with still a half hour to spare before the meeting. To their surprise, they weren't the only ones early. In fact, almost everyone was there. Claire and Charlie sat in the corner with Hurly and Sayid. Evidently, their son was at home with a babysitter. Michael and Walt were standing nearby in deep conversation. Locke was sitting by himself, and was observing everyone with his watchful eye. And even Sawyer was there, to Jack Kate's astonishment. He sat alone in the far end of the room, smoking a cigarette. The only people who were missing were Boone, Shannon, Jin and Sun.

Jack and Kate received a warm welcome full of hugs and handshakes...from everyone but Sawyer, of course. He casually walked over.

"Well hey there Freckles..." he eyed Jack carefully. "You still following her around Doc? Ya know...we're home now. There's plenty of doctors around. Plenty for Kate to choose from. And anyways— ".

"For your information Sawyer..." Kate interrupted him. "Jack and I are engaged" She flashed him her ring.

"Oh my gosh!" Claire exclaimed "Congratulations!"

"Um excuse me." a man wearing a black suit stepped into the room, and stopped all of the commotion. "We should really get this meeting started."

Everyone followed him into a large room, with a long table with enough chairs for everyone. Once everyone was seated, the meeting began.

"Hello everyone." the man said. "My name is Ryan Harris, and im the head detective on this case."

Puzzled looks filled the room. What case?

"We don't have much time, so I'm going to try to get straight to the point," he said. "I am really glad that everyone could make it on such short notice. I know some of you did not want to come," he looked at Sawyer, "but we really need your help with this."

"I thought you said that you were gonna get straight to the point," Sawyer interrupted. "I have things I need to be doin' ya know."

"Alright, Mr. Sawyer." detective Harris replied. "Here's the reason you are all here. I am assuming that you are all aware of the recent crash of a small plane on the very same island where you all were stranded?" everyone nodded.

"Well," he continued, "just after the crash rescue teams were sent out. They arrived on the island. This new plane had crashed about a half mile down the beach from where you crashed. They found the plane, but there were no survivors."

"So we came all the bloody way here so that you could tell us that a whole bunch of people died?" Charlie asked.

"I'm afraid you've misunderstood, Mr. Pace." the detective said. "The rescue teams were not able to find any bodies whatsoever, dead or alive. They have searched as much of the island as they can. The passengers from that plane are all missing."

The room turned silent. The same thoughts were running through everyone's head. They were all thinking about the same man. The man who remained a mystery to them all. The man who they hated to think about. Ethan.

* * *

I will not be able to update for a while, because of march break...sorry! I really hope you like this story. I have a lot of ideas for it, so keep reading, and reviewing!

Next timewhat can Jack, Kate and the others do to help locate the missing passengers?


	4. Do we, or don't we?

Hey everyone. Im really sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but school has been really busy. I HATE HOMEWORK! I hope u like this story.

* * *

A Reunion 

Chapter 4- Do we, or don't we?

The seconds ticked by while the group tried to comprehend the situation. Nobody knew what to say. When they were rescued, everything was so hectic and emotional that nobody even gave a second thought to Ethan. They did manage to track down the french woman, and bring her home safely, but nobody gave a second thought to Ethan.

Jack looked around the room. He could tell what everyone was thinking. How could they be so stupid? How could they forget to tell the rescue teams about the man who nearly killed Charlie, and had kidnapped Claire? Jack knew that he needed to be the one to tell Detective Harris. He was their leader on the island, and the survivors still depended on him.

"Detective Harris," Jack spoke up, awaking everyone from their thoughts. "There's something you should know."

"What do you mean?" the detective looked puzzled.

"There was someone else on the island. He was there before our crash. He tried to pose as one of our own, and unfortunately managed to kidnap Charlie and Claire. We did get them back, but he had tried to kill Charlie, and Claire doesn't even remember being with him. She just showed up at camp one night, with no memories of the crash."

Detective Harris looked puzzled. "Do you know anything about him? A name? How he got on the island?"

"He said that his name is Ethan Rom, but he could have been lying." Jack said.

"Well there's defiantly something odd about him. We're going to have to get right on this. If he's as harmful as you've let on, Dr. Shepard, we don't have any time to waste," Said Detective Harris.

"What exactly do you mean when you say "we" decretive?" Sawyer asked. "There's no freekin way that im going back to that hell hole island."

"Well, I thought that it would be safer, and quicker if my team and I had some of you come with us. You all must know the island fairly well after being there for almost 2 years. Are any of you willing to go?"

The room became silent again. Go back to the island? The place where they never wanted to see again. The place where some of them were almost killed. It seemed crazy to even think about it. But for some reason they wanted to.

That reason was they wanted revenge.

Jack looked down at Kate. They both knew that this was something that they had to do. Kate took his hand in hers, and nodded. He smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her. She nodded again.

"Kate and I will go, Detective."

"Thank you Dr. Shepard. Anyone else?"

Charlie wanted to go so badly that it hurt. He hated Ethan for what he did to both Claire and himself. The only way he would be able to forget about Ethan, is if he were dead. But now he had responsibilities. He had Claire and James, and he couldn't leave them.

"Charlie and I will go too." Claire said, looking at Charlie. She knew he wanted to go, she could see it in his eyes.

"But Claire, what about James?" Charlie asked.

"He can stay with my mother Charlie. This is something we need to do." Charlie gave her a kiss on the cheek, and squeezed her hand, as a thank you.

"Alright then. That's four of you. Anyone else? It would be good to have at least five." Said the detective.

"Aw hell, I'll go." Sawyer yelled out. "Not like I've got anything around here worth staying for. Besides, I gotta keep an eye on Freckles."

Kate blushed. She wished that Sawyer would stop calling her that, she knew it made Jack jealous.

Everyone was surprised to see that Sawyer volunteered. They defiantly didn't see that one coming.

"Alright then, its settled. Dr. Shepard, Miss Ryan, Mr. Pace, Miss Littleton and Mr. Sawyer. Are you all sure that you want to do this?" Asked Detective Harris.

Everyone nodded. Somebody needed to stop Ethan. Even if it meant going back to the place where it all began.

* * *

Hope you all like it! Thanks for the reviews...and keep reviewing! 


End file.
